


Nightmares and Cuddles

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Lena works late to try and keep the nightmares away. Kara knows just how to make her feel better.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Nightmares and Cuddles

Lena closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. She needed to calm her racing mind down, she needed to stop the panic attack from coming on before it got so bad that she couldn’t control herself. It was too late and too quiet in the L Corp building, everyone else had gone home at a reasonable hour but not Lena. She had convinced herself that she needed to stay and prepare for meetings with potential investors, but really, she just didn’t want to go back to her empty apartment. 

The raven-haired woman knew she was tired, exhausted even from working constantly and never taking a decent break but sleep was not a priority. Every time she had tried to go to sleep or rest, the nightmares came creeping out of the back of her mind; waking her with a racing heart and sweat dripping down her back.

She stopped her pacing and released another heavy breath, making sure it came out slowly as her therapist had told her not so many years ago. Lena took one last glance at the monitor in front of her before concluding that she needed a drink, just to help her calm down a little before she continued her work. 

“Lena?” a voice called out from the balcony of the office just as she was about to fill the glass she was holding. 

“Hi,” Lena tried to smile as she saw her girlfriend, the one and only Supergirl standing there with a concerned look on her face. 

Kara took a few steps towards the other woman, trying to work out why she was here so late. Yes, Lena would work late almost every day but never to this extent and her heart rate was never this high.

“How come you’re still at work? Got some big idea to solve world hunger?” Lena knew that Kara was worried about her and was just using humor as a way to get her to explain what was going on; but it was one of the things she appreciated about Kara. The blonde woman was always able to make her feel better, even if it was through making weird jokes.

“I didn’t realise the time and I have a big meeting with some overseas investors tomorrow. I needed to make sure that everything is as ready as it can be,” Lena tried to explain it in a way as to not worry the blonde, but she knew that Kara could tell when she was lying anyway.

Kara took the glass away from Lena and set it back down on the table. “I’m taking you home now, come on.”

Lena felt herself about to protest, but when another yawn ran through her body, she realised that maybe going home with Kara wasn’t such a bad idea. Kara pulled Lena into her arms, lifting her off the ground and began her ascent from the balcony in the direction of Lena’s apartment.

Once the two landed at Lena’s apartment, Kara helped Lena get changed into some pajamas and the two women lay down in Lena’s queen size bed.  
Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and buried her face into the back of Lena’s neck, breathing in her sweet smell. Lena knew that she didn’t have to tell Kara anything, the blonde woman knew everything that had happened to Lena and had helped her through so many sleepless nights. Kara was always there for her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked after she had heard Lena’s heart rate slow down, and felt her muscles relax for the first time in too many days. 

Lena just shook her head, she knew that if she talked about it, she’d just start crying again and as much as she trusted Kara, she still hated crying in front of her. Lex had beat it into her that crying was something that made her weak and vulnerable. 

Lena hated feeling vulnerable.

Kara was quiet for a moment before she whispered, “okay.” She shifted their position slightly, so Lena was now on her back and Kara was propped up on one arm, looking down at her.

“Can I kiss you?” The fact that Kara would ask for permission even after they had been together for almost a year made Lena feel more love for her that she had ever felt for another person.

Lena nodded slowly, a smile spreading across her face as she saw Kara’s eyes light up, both women now had bright smiles across their faces. Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s, noses rubbing against each other softly making the dark-haired woman laugh at the tickling sensation.

“Time for kisses,” Kara announced as she leaned in, eyes tracing over Lena’s face with so much love and adoration. Lena felt as if she might die right then and there. Lena closed her eyes, feeling the negative emotions and exhaustion leaving her body enjoying the comfort that Kara made her feel as both women’s lips touched.

It both amazed and scared Lena how Kara’s presence alone could bring her so much security and comfort, even when she was feeling as worn down and exhausted as she had been. It was the little things about Kara that she loved the most; her voice, her smile, all of the unspoken gestures she did. Everything about the woman helped to calm the voices in her head that plagued her day in and day out.

Lena didn’t need to say anything, Kara understood her even with no words being shared between the two.

“I love you, Lena. Please remember that for as long as you live,” Kara said as they broke their kiss. 

Lena felt her heart skip a beat, the two had said ‘I love you’ a few times before but every time Kara said it, it felt like the first time Lena had heard it.

“I love you too, Kara” Lena said with as much sincerity in her voice as she could manage. “I’m sorry if I made you worry about me.”

Kara lay her head down on Lena’s chest, once again wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist. “I will always worry about you, but that’s okay and you don’t need to tell me anything that’s going on in your pretty head. Just know that I’m always going to be here to support you no matter what.” 

Lena started playing with Kara’s hair, loving the way that the silky blonde strands fell through her fingers. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

Both women could feel their bodies relaxing, ready for sleep to overcome them. Lena’s heart rate spiked, and her muscles tensed once again when her eyes closed and the voice inside her head started to come out once again invading her attempt at sleep.

“I’m here. I will protect you,” Kara whispered, holding Lena slightly tighter. Lena’s muscles relaxed once more as sleep finally overcame her.


End file.
